My Naughty Love
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Chap2END!UPDT! Siwon bertemu dengan namja manis yang bekerja di club malam/"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau keluar Hyukjae!"/"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu tuan?"/"Hanya melayaniku setiap hari, dan aku akan membayarmu sebanyak yang kau mau"/"kau sudah mencintainya?"/"Aku takut jatuh cinta, aku takut dengan kata-kata itu"/"Aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu Yesung..."/Crack couple! YeWon! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** YeWon – WonYe

**Other cast :** Kyuhyun, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae

**Disclaimer :** They are belongs to God, themselves and also their Parents, but This Story is mine!

**Lenght **: 1 – 2 [twoshot]

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Siwon yang polos harus dipertemukan dengan sesosok manis yang bekerja sebagai penghibur disebuah club malam.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**Cerita ini khusus untuk kalian semua yang kangen sama YEWON MOMENT ^~^ mianhae jika cerita pasaran ataupun tidak menarik, hahaha...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**INGAT!**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**Silahkah klik tanda silang disudut kanan atas sesegera mungkin jika kalian tidak berniat membacanya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO SIDERS! ^^**

.

* * *

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

Namja tampan itu masih terus memberontak ketika kedua tangannya diseret terus menerus oleh teman-temannya untuk masuk kesebuah tempat yang hampir selama hidupnya tidak pernah ia masuki.

Tapi rontahannya benar-benar tidak dipedulikan hingga akhirnya kelima namja itu masuk kesebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh suara bising dan bau menyengat.

Sebuah club malam yang memang sering didatangi teman-teman namja tampan itu. awal ia masuk kedalam club, kepalanya langsung terasa pusing, suara musik sangat memekakkan telinga, bahkan ia juga melihat ada beberapa yeoja yang menari striptease diatas meja, ada juga yang sampai menari dalam keadaan naked.

Oh sungguh ia bisa mati jika terus berada ditempat ini. Aroma alkohol yang menyengat penciumannya sungguh memuakkan. Tidak sekalipun ia berani menyentuh minuman yang sering membuat orang-orang melayang seperti itu, tidak pernah!

.

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**My naughty Love Chapter 1**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau keluar Hyukjae!" ia menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka.

Bahkan tak ayal tatapan orang-orang itu seperti menatap kagum kepada gerombolan namja berjas itu, terlihat sekali bahwa mereka berlima bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Sudahlah Siwon, sekali-kali kau harus kesini, apa kau tidak bosan terus berada diruangan terkutukmu itu huh?" ujar namja yang dipanggil Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk tadi.

"Benar kata Hyukkie, kami tidak mau mempunyai teman yang terlalu polos sepertimu." Kekeh namja bersurai reddish black yang juga memegangi tangan Siwon sebelah kanan.

Sedang namja bersurai hazzel yang berada dibelakang ketiga namja itu tersenyum seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai teman sepolos Siwon yang tidak pernah sekalipun memasuki tempat yang menurutnya surga seperti ini.

Berbeda dengan namja berkiller smile yang berjalan beriringan dengan namja bersurai hazzel itu, ia tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang ia dengar. Bahkan ia hanya melirik kearah dimana beberapa namja serta yeoja menggumamkan dan mengagung-agungkannya serta teman-temannya.

"Ayo masuk!" Eunhyuk menyeret Siwon masuk kedalam sebuah private room yang memang selalu mereka pakai setiap mereka berada disana.

Setelah berhasil membuat Siwon masuk, Donghae langsung mengunci pintu itu dan melepaskan tangan Siwon.

Namja berobsidian tajam itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. cukup besar jika hanya dihuni oleh lima namja seperti mereka. Tidak juga terdengar suara musik seperti diluar sana, lalu apa maksud dari teman-temannya membawa ia kemari?

"Duduklah Siwon, relax! Setelah ini kau pasti sangat puas!" Donghae duduk disofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya dipunggung sofa, diikuti Eunhyuk dan juga kedua teman mereka lagi, Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Siwon mengeryit heran, ia masih berdiri disisi meja besar yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah tiang seperti yang ia lihat diluar sana. Tiang yang digunakan yeoja-yeoja tadi menari striptease.

"Bummie-ah, hari ini giliranmu memanggil dia." Ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas anggukan singkat tanpa senyum dari Kibum, benar-benar menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

Sedang Siwon masih bingung dengan apa yang akan terjadi, ia menatap Kibum hingga namja tampan itu keluar dari ruangan mereka.

"Ya! Duduklah! Atau kau akan pingsan setelah ini." Kekeh Eunhyuk lagi disambut tawa Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak nyaman berada disini kalian tahu!" serunya. Tapi baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, matanya menatap sosok Kibum masuk dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibum datar, seperti biasanya.

"Pulang, aku tidak..." tiba-tiba Siwon menghentikan ucapannya tak kala obsidiannya menatap sosok manis? Ah.. tidak... tidak.. dimata Siwon, sosok tersebut seperti seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

Sosok yang hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran diatas lutut, menampakkan paha serta kaki putih mulusnya, benar-benar membuat Siwon tidak bisa bergerak begitu saja.

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Siwon. namja tampan itu seperti kehilangan jiwanya, hanya bisa menatap dari bawah hingga atas sosok manis itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu tuan?"

Oh Tuhan! Bahkan Siwon berani bersumpah bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar suara semanis, seerotis dan... ah... Siwon seakan ingin membenturkan kepalanya kedinding untuk dapat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah hiraukan saja dia Yesungie, lebih baik kau lakukan pekerjaanmu malam ini." Seru Eunhyuk yang mulai tampak bosan dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua orang tersebut.

Kibum mulai duduk sembari membuka jasnya, begitu pula Kyuhyun dan pasangan EunHae. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang masih saja berdiri, diam dan menatap apa yang akan dilakukan sosok manis itu.

Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat sosok itu mulai naik keatas meja yang dihiasi tiang tersebut.

Demi apapun! Siwon serasa ingin mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri saat melihat namja manis itu naik keatas meja dengan gaya yang benar-benar sexy, lebih sexy dari yeoja-yeoja yang ia lihat diluar tadi.

Glup!

Siwon merasa tubuhnya mulai melemas, ia berani yakin jika sosok tersebut hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan tubuh bagian atasnya hanya berbalut kain tipis yang diperoleh dari kemeja putih kebesaran itu.

"Jika menyentuhku, aku ingin bayaran lebih." Pinta sosok yang dipanggil Yesung itu, ia mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada keempat namja yang duduk disofa didepannya, membiarkan namja tampan yang tadi sempat ia ajak bicara terdiam dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau jika kau bisa memuaskanku Yesungie." Kibum, akhirnya namja yang selalu berwajah datar dan dingin itu mulai tersenyum manis walau diiringi dengan seringaian tipis.

Siwon terkejut, sosok yang ia kenal tidak pernah tersenyum kearahnya, sekarang terlihat tersenyum karena sosok manis diatas meja itu? hey! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu. Siapa sosok yang dipanggil Yesung itu?

Apakah ia seorang penghibur? Tapi ketika Siwon memasuki club malam itu, ia tidak sekalipun melihat ada seorang namja penghibur seperti sosok Yesung, sejauh yang ia lihat hanya ada yeoja yang menari striptease seperti itu.

Yesung berseringai menatap Kibum, menunjuk namja tampan itu dengan jari telunjuknya seperti tengah meminta Kibum untuk mendekat, dan Kibum pun tak tinggal diam, ia mendekati Yesung yang kini tengah berjongkok diatas meja.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, tangan Yesung membelai wajah tampan Kibum kemudian berbisik pelan, "Setuju!"

Dan malam itu Siwon benar-benar dibuat mati oleh Yesung. gaya menarinya, desahannya, lidahnya yang tidak berhenti menjilat bibirnya sendiri, bahkan tubuhnya yang bergerak indah ditiang atas meja itu, sungguh membuat Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu harus berucap apa lagi.

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

Ia terlihat meremas surainya terus menerus, bukan karena stress dengan berkas-berkas diatas meja yang harus ia tanda tangani, melainkan karena ia tengah memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"_Ah... tuan, kau... kasar... sshh..."_

Demi Tuhan Siwon tidak pernah melihat Kibum seperti itu, sosok yang menurutnya sepolos dirinya ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak kejutan yang tak terduga. Bahkan Kyuhyunpun tidak diam malam itu.

Siwon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Yesung tengah disentuh oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat bagaimana wajah seperti seorang malaikat itu berseringai kearahnya ketika tubuhnya bergantian dimasuki oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi malam. Ya.. walaupun ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Yesung, tapi tetap saja ada suatu perasaan aneh ketika kali pertama obsidiannya bertabrakan langsung dengan onixnya.

"Yesung..." gumamnya tanpa sadar, "Akh! Sial! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

.

"Huh? Ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau menyusul kami kesini Siwon?" sindir Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Donghae di private room club malam. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon karena ia sudah mengira ada suatu hal yang membuat teman terpolosnya itu datang sendirian ketempat itu.

Sama halnya dengan EunHae, mereka terus terkekeh melihat Siwon diam sambil sesekali melirik kearah mereka.

"Kau tertarik pada Yesung?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba dengan senyum tipisnya.

Siwon tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi memang apa yang dikatakan Kibum ada benarnya. Ia yang duduk disamping Eunhyuk menunduk dan mulai berusaha merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu Siwon-ah, katakan saja jika kau tertarik, dan malam ini kau juga bisa menikmati tubuh Yesung seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Kibum kemarin." Sahut Eunhyuk sedari melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Siwon.

"A...aku..."

Cklek_

Pintu terbuka sesaat sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namja manis yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang dan sekarang ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna baby blue dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Lagi-lagi tatapan Siwon bertabrakan langsung dengan Yesung, dan entah itu hanya perasaan Siwon atau memang ia benar-benar melihat wajah Yesung memerah setelah bertatapan dengannya.

"Ada member baru yang tertarik padamu Yesungie," seru Donghae sambil tertawa. Sedang Yesung kembali menatap Siwon yang menunduk, malu? Mungkin.

Dan akhirnya malam ini Siwon sekali lagi harus menahan hasratnya ketika melihat Kibum, Kyuhyun beserta EunHae mencumbu tubuh mungil Yesung. Siwon sendiri tidak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pasangan EunHae, karena menurutnya pasangan itu benar-benar aneh dimatanya.

"Ah... Kyuh... faster..."

Siwon menulikan telinganya ketika mendengar desahan Yesung, ia tidak berani membuka matanya ketika keempat temannya itu bergantian memasuki tubuh Yesung diatas meja yang kebetulan sekali berada tepat didepan matanya.

"Sshh... baby... kau masih sangat ketat... akh..."

Siwon mengepalkan tangan kekarnya, ini seperti sebuah hujaman pisau dijantungnya, tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sakit melihat semua itu. dan ketika tanpa sengaja ia membuka matanya, ia melihat onix Yesung fokus kearahnya, seperti tengah memberitahukan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Siwon.

"Siwon, uhh... kau tidak mau ikut andil juga huh?" tanya Eunhyuk disela-sela desahannya ketika miliknya dipijat oleh tangan mungil Yesung.

Siwon bungkam, sejenak ia menatap kembali wajah manis Yesung lalu membuang tatapan kearah lain, "Maaf, tiba-tiba aku ada janji mendadak, aku harus pergi." Siwon berdiri dan mengambil jasnya yang tadi ia letakkan disisi sandaran sofa, menatap Yesung sekejap kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Sial! Ada apa denganku hah!' umpatnya dalam hati, wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras dengan alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

Berhari-hari Siwon datang ke club itu hanya untuk melihat Yesung, tapi nyatanya ia selalu merasa sakit setiap kali tubuh mungil Yesung dimasuki oleh teman-temannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali diam dan mendengar.

Dan setiap kali ia berada dikamarnya, ruang kerja, ruang meeting bahkan dimanapun ia berada, sosok Yesung seperti terus berputar-putar dipikirannya. Sungguh Siwon tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Hingga akhirnya Siwon seperti mempunyai keberanian lebih. Ketika ia lagi-lagi berada di private room club malam, ia melihat Yesung tengah bermaksud membuka pakaiannya karena ia harus melayani teman-temannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu, menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung lalu menariknya keluar dari ruangan.

"YA! SIWON!" Seru Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang melihat Siwon membawa keluar Yesung, sedang Kibum menunduk dan tersenyum samar seperti mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Siwon.

Dilorong, Yesung terus memberontak ketika Siwon menarik tangannya keluar, "YA! TUAN LEPASKAN AKU!" Ia berteriak, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Siwon.

Siwon bergeming, sesekali ia melirik Yesung yang masih saja memberontak. Saat ini ia hanya ingin membawa sosok itu pergi dari tempat terkutuk seperti ini. "TUAN LEPASKAN AKU!"

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YESUNG!" Sebuah teriakan lantang membuat langkah Siwon terhenti, ia melihat ada sesosok namja paruh baya berlari mendekatinya dengan beberapa bodyguard bertubuh kekar. "Lepaskan Yesung! mau kau bawa kemana dia hah? Dia harus bekerja disini!"

Siwon terkekeh, "Mulai sekarang dia berhenti bekerja disini!" ucapnya tegas yang sontak membuat mata Yesung melebar, lidahnya keluh yang akhirnya membuat dirinya hanya diam dan menatap heran sosok tampan Siwon.

"A...apa maksudmu? Yesung tidak akan pernah berhenti! Kau tidak boleh membawanya karena dia adalah aset terpenting disini."

"Huh? Aset terpenting?" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu merogoh sesuatu disaku celananya.

Namja paruh baya itu mengernyit heran melihat Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya, begitu pula Yesung.

Sejenak Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yesung untuk mengambil pena yang ada disaku jasnya. Yesung sendiri lantas memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, sedikit sakit karena genggaman Siwon cukup kuat.

Siwon menorehkan sebuah coretan yang pastinya sangat berarti diatas kertas dan memberikannya kepada namja paruh baya itu, "Itu check kosong, kau boleh mengisinya semau dan sebanyak yang kau mau."

Orang-orang yang ada disana membelalakkan matanya, tiba-tiba keheningan langsung menerpa, tidak ada suara musik berisik seperti sebelumnya. Keempat teman Siwon pun hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari Siwon.

Namja paruh baya itu melihat kertas yang tadi diberikan Siwon kepadanya, membaca sesuatu yang tertoreh disana, hingga ia terperangah dan menatap Siwon, "K..kau... Choi Siwon?"

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan dan kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yesung, "Akh!" ringis Yesung karena harus kembali merasakan sakit.

"Ye, kau tahu siapa aku bukan? Aku pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja meminta orang-orangku untuk menghancurkan club malam ini." Tantangnya.

Tidak lagi ada yang berani berbicara, namja paruh baya itu langsung membungkuk berulang kali, "Ma...maafkan aku Choi Siwon-ssi."

Siwon merasa bosan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Yesung yang seperti menatap –siapa-kau-sebenarnya-.

"Mulai sekarang Yesung tidak lagi bekerja disini, aku akan membawanya pergi, arraseo!"

Namja tersebut kembali membungkukkan badan, "N...ne... arraseo..."

Siwon lantas membawa Yesung keluar dari club itu, sedang keempat temannya terkekeh melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan teman mereka.

"Sepertinya teman terpolos kita sudah mengerti apa itu cinta."

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

Bruk!

"Akh!" Yesung melenguh diatas ranjang ketika Siwon sedikit menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya keatas ranjang. "Apa maumu sebenarnya tuan? Aku harus bekerja!"

Siwon melirik sedari tangannya merenggangkan dasi yang ia pakai, "Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi? Mulai hari ini kau tidak boleh lagi bekerja disana."

Onix cerah itu membulat sempurna, hey! Siapapun pasti akan terkejut dengan ucapan telak sosok tampan itu, bahkan Yesung tidak pernah mengenal Siwon, bagaimana bisa namja tampan itu mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"YA! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku tuan, dan kau harus ingat! bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika aku tidak bekerja huh?" Yesung yang sudah dalam posisi duduk diatas ranjang mengerucutkan bibir, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Siwon sendiri terkekeh pelan, membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya hingga akhirnya membuka kemejanya dan menampakkan tubuh kekar yang benar-benar menggoda. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat wajah Yesung tiba-tiba memerah.

Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Kau bisa bekerja padaku, aku tidak suka kau bekerja seperti itu." ujarnya setelah ia mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos putih polos.

"Mwo? Hey tuan! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti aku adalah kekasihmu huh? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu."

Siwon mendekati Yesung lalu mengacak surai hitam namja manis diatas ranjang, "Kau ternyata sangat bodoh ne?"

Yesung kembali membulatkan matanya, namja yang berdiri disampingnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia menepis tangan Siwon untuk tidak lagi berada dikepalanya walau sebenarnya ada sedikit sengatan pada hatinya ketika tangan Siwon berada dikepalanya, mengacak surainya yang sudah berantakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkan diriku lagi, namaku Choi Siwon, kau hanya perlu memanggilku Siwon hyung."

"Mwo? Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu adik kecil."

"YA! Aku sudah 24 tahun."

Siwon sedikit terkejut, benarkah namja semanis itu berusia 24 tahun? Bahkan jika saja Yesung tidak mengatakan berapa usianya, mungkin Siwon mengira Yesung masih berusia 19 tahun.

"Jeongmal? Ah.. ternyata wajahmu benar-benar menutupi usiamu." Ia terkekeh lalu duduk disisi ranjang, melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. "Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu."

Yesung sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk membuat Siwon melepaskannya. "Tuan... aku mohon lepaskan aku..." ia menautkan kedua tangannya, seperti tengah berdoa, tapi kali ini ia tengah memohon dan Siwon belum melihat bahwa saat ini Yesung mencoba meluncurkan puppy eyes yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Siwon masih diam, membenahi surainya didepan cermin hingga ekor matanya menangkap sosok Yesung yang masih ber-puppy eyes diatas ranjang.

Glup!

Seketika Siwon seperti membatu melihatnya, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan malaikat seindah itu?

"Jika kau tidak melepaskanku, bagaimana aku bisa bekerja? Bagaimana aku bisa membiayai kehidupanku? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membayar hutang-hutangku? Hiks..."

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara isakan lirih dari Yesung. ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap datar sosok itu. terlihat sekali bahwa Yesung tengah berpura-pura menangis.

Siwon bukanlah namja yang bisa dibohongi dengan mudah, ya.. walaupun ia belum pernah berpacaran ataupun mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan orang lain, tapi jika hanya sebuah kepura-puraan, menurutnya itu tidak terlalu berat untuk ia pahami.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kau bisa bekerja padaku."

Yesung menghentikan isakan pura-puranya, menatap polos kearah Siwon yang demi tuhan sungguh membuat Siwon mengalami sesak napas. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya, "Hanya melayaniku setiap hari, dan aku akan membayarmu sebanyak yang kau mau." Ucapnya tanpa pikir panjang, tak tahukah Siwon jika kata 'melayani' yang dipikirkan Yesung berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan? Siapa yang polos disini? Dan siapa yang pervert disini?

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia berseringai, "Mudah! Aku setuju tuan." Jawabnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Siwon, tapi sayangnya Siwon tidak membalas uluran tangannya hingga ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Siwon hyung, arrachi?"

"Ah.. ne... hyung..." ia mengangguk-agukkan kepalanya, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang semakin membuat Siwon gemas melihatnya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidur disini, sedangkan aku akan tidur dikamar satu lagi."

"Ini kamarmu kan? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang tidur dikamar lain?"

Siwon yang berjalan akan keluar dari kamar sejenak melirik Yesung yang terus bertanya-tanya, ia cukup dibuat kesal oleh kalimat-kalimat yang tidak berhenti keluar dari bibir Yesung, jika saja bisa, ia ingin sekali membungkam bibir tipis itu hingga tidak lagi bersuara seperti sekarang ini.

Siwon tidak menjawab karena ia rasa dari cara ia menatap pun pasti Yesung sudah bisa memahaminya.

"Ah... arraseo..." ujar Yesung pada akhirnya saat tatapan Siwon seakan mengintimidasi dirinya.

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya, Siwon yang memang mulai malas bangun pagi kini seperti tengah merasa tidak nyaman ketika kedua matanya masih tertutup.

Bukan karena cahaya mentari yang menyusup melalui jendela kamarnya, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya bergeliat resah. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya, walau tidak berat tapi setidaknya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Eungh..." hingga desahan lirihnya terdengar walau matanya masih tertutup sempurna. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei yang ada dibawahnya, menariknya untuk sekedar pelampiasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Ia ingin sekali membuka matanya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang kini tengah membuatnya mendesah dipagi seperti ini.

Sadar bahwa didalam apartemen mewahnya ini ia tidak lagi sendiri, seketika matanya terbuka.

Glup!

Ia meneguk salivanya susah, matanya melebar menyaksikan siapa yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

3 menit...

Siwon masih mencoba mengumpulkan jiwanya walau matanya sudah benar-benar melihat siapa orang tersebut.

7 menit...

tidak henti-hentinya ia meneguk salivanya ketika sosok itu terus saja mengecupi leher dan tubuhnya yang kala itu tengah shirtless.

10 menit...

ia membuka bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit...

"HUWAAAAAA!"

"AAHHHH!"

BRUK!

Teriakan kencang Siwon membuat sosok yang ada diatas tubuhnya ikut berteriak karena terkejut. Tanpa sadar Siwon mendorong sosok itu hingga terjengkang dari atas ranjang.

"Appo..." sosok manis itu mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit. Sedang yang berada diatas ranjang langsung menutupi tubuhnya rapat-rapat.

"Ya... YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MASUK KEDALAM KAMARKU!" Pekik Siwon yang benar-benar sadar akan apa yang sudah dilakukan Yesung padanya.

"Huh?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Siwon, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku hanya perlu melayanimu dan kau akan membayarku sebanyak yang ku mau."

Kepolosan itu kembali terlihat diwajah Yesung, membuat Siwon mulai mengingat apa yang ia katakan tadi malam kepada Yesung.

"_Hanya melayaniku setiap hari, dan aku akan membayarmu sebanyak yang kau mau."_

Obsidiannya melebar mengingat ucapannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia pun tidak menjelaskan apa maksud dari kata 'melayani' setiap hari itu. wajar saja Yesung yang memang berprofesi sebagai penghibur akan langsung berpikiran negative tentang kalimatnya tersebut.

"Ma...maksudku bukan begitu, aku tidak menyuruhmu melayaniku seperti tadi dasar bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. jujur saja, Selama hidupnya Siwon tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang-orang karena ia hanya ingin istrinya kelak yang akan menikmatinya.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya, ia sungguh dibuat bingung oleh namja tampan itu.

"Arti kata melayani tidak selalu negative, maksud melayani disini itu kau harus membuatkanku makanan setiap hari untuk kumakan, lalu membersihkan apartemen ataupun kusuruh melakukan apapun."

"Maksudmu menjadi seorang maid?"

Siwon mengacak surainya frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia mengenal namja yang sama-sama polos seperti dirinya-eits sama-sama polos? Siapa yang terpolos disini? Ataukah siapa yang bodoh disini?

"Ahhh... sudahlah, kau benar-benar membuat moodku buruk." Ia bangkit dari ranjang setelah sebelumnya memakai kaos yang ia letakkan disisi ranjang.

"Hey hyung kau mau kemana?" seru Yesung yang melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar.

Dan pada akhirnya Siwon harus mengalami gejala atau mungkin penyakit frustasi yang diakibatkan oleh Yesung, ternyata namja manis itu tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasa dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Bahkan setiap hari Siwon yang selalu memasakkan makanan untuk mereka, membersihkan apartemen, kamar mandi hingga kamar tidur. Lalu apa posisi Yesung diapartemennya? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia membawa namja manis yang ternyata hanya bisa menjual tubuhnya?

"YA! Angkat kakimu keatas! Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang membersihkan lantai huh?" seru Siwon kesal melihat kaki Yesung berada dilantai yang masih basah saat Siwon membersihkan lantai apartemennya.

Dengan santainya, Yesung yang berada diatas sofa menikmati acara televisi dan memakan snack ringan yang ada dilemari pendingin. "Ah.. mian hyung." Ujarnya.

Siwon menggerutu tidak jelas, tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa menghadapi namja seperti Yesung itu.

"Ah... akhirnya selesai, lelah sekali." Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa, menggeliat setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disamping menjadi seorang presiden direktur muda diperusahaan appanya.

Yesung yang kala itu keluar dari kamarnya berjalan mendekati Siwon, lalu duduk disamping namja tampan itu, "Mau aku pijat?" tawarnya.

Siwon kembali melirik sadis kearah Yesung tanpa bermaksud berbicara.

"Ah.. padahal kata pelanggan-pelangganku, pijatanku sangat nikmat dan memuaskan." Jawabnya sendiri karena Siwon tidak juga membalas ucapannya.

Siwon menutup kedua telinganya, setiap Yesung berbicara soal pelanggan-pelanggannya yang dulu ia layani, Siwon seperti merasa sakit hati, lebih sakit daripada tangannya yang terluka.

"Jangan lagi membahas pelanggan-pelangganmu, aku tidak suka." Lirihnya dingin.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Yesung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tidak paham dengan kalimat Siwon. "Aku kan hanya ingin kau mengetahui apa yang aku bisa, kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"KALAU AKU BILANG TIDAK SUKA YA TIDAK SUKA! KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH HAH!APA KAU HANYA BISA MENJUAL TUBUHMU DARIPADA MENGGUNAKAN OTAKMU?" Akhirnya Siwon membentak kasar Yesung.

Bukan karena ia mempunyai sifat kasar, tapi ucapannya itu benar-benar keluar spontan begitu saja. Yesung langsung terdiam, senyuman yang tadinya terhias dibibirnya seketika menghilang, entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai sifat kasar Siwon yang seperti ini, seperti ada sesuatu dihatinya ketika tatapan Siwon menajam seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menunduk, meremas ujung kaosnya sendiri, "Ma...maaf..." lirihnya.

Siwon menarik napas panjang, ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung, masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu cukup keras.

BLAM_

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

2 hari ini setiap Yesung keluar dari kamarnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah sepiring makanan dan susu hangat yang pastinya dibuatkan oleh Siwon untuknya. Dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah melihat Siwon sekalipun.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Siwon seperti tengah berupaya menjauhinya ini, apakah karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu? Tapi toh bukankah Yesung sudah meminta maaf?

Jujur saja, Yesung merasa ada yang kosong dihatinya ketika harus makan dimeja makan sendiri seperti ini, walau memang jauh sebelum ia mengenal Siwon, ia selalu makan sendiri dimanapun, tapi setelah hampir beberapa minggu ini ia tinggal bersama Siwon, ia seperti merasa bergantung pada sosok tampan itu.

Serasa tidak ada nafsu makan, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng buatan Siwon, tidak sekalipun memakannya meskipun hanya satu sendok. Ia ingin berbicara langsung dengan Siwon, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, ia tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini, tidak mau.

.

Namja tampan itu terlihat tengah mengetuk-etukkan penanya diatas meja, mengabaikan berkas-berkas penting dan juga map yang harus ia pelajari sebelum meeting yang akan ia lakukan beberapa jam lagi.

Entahlah, 2 hari ini pikirannya terus tertuju pada satu sosok yang ada diapartemennya, bukan karena takut sosok itu akan melarikan diri, tapi lebih karena ucapan kasar yang ia lontarkan kepada Yesung beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa aku mengganggu lamunanmu presdir?" sebuah suara masuk dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Ia melihat ada 3 orang namja yang juga adalah temannya masuk dan lantas duduk disofa didepan meja kerjanya.

"Kalian, ada apa kesini?" ia berdiri dari kursi besarnya, berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya dan duduk disofa yang sama.

"Sombong sekali kau hah?" cibir Donghae, membuahkan senyuman tipis dari Siwon.

"Bagaimana kabar namja manis itu? ah.. aku benar-benar merindukannya Siwon-ah." Tanya Kyuhyun, bersandar pada sandaran sofa dan menerawang keatap ruangan Siwon, tampak membayangkan sosok yang ia tanyakan pada Siwon.

"Untuk apa bertanya?"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terkekeh, sebegitu possessive kah teman terpolosnya ini pada orang lain yang mereka tahu sampai saat ini tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan namja manis bernama Yesung itu?

"Kau cemburu karena takut kami akan menyentuhnya lagi? Atau kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" Eunhyuk memicingkan mata.

Siwon sendiri membuang tatapannya kearah lain, menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang terjadi, dia baik-baik saja."

"Ah... jeongmal? Kalau begitu bolehkah kita menemuinya?"

"TIDAK!" Sahut Siwon beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun bertanya. Ketiga temannya itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau itu kenapa huh? Semenjak mengenalnya dan membawanya tinggal bersamamu, kau jadi aneh. Apa kau ada hubungan dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mencintainya?"

Ia langsung terdiam, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk ia jawab, benarkah ia sudah mencintai sosok Yesung? sosok yang selalu membuatnya kesal walau terkadang ia merasa nyaman ketika berada dekat dengannya.

.

.

* * *

_If love is the answer, could you please rephrase the question? **– Lily Tomlin**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

Chap 1 Selesai ^^ otthae? Adakah yg mau lanjut? Hahaha... mianhae jika tidak menarik :D aku udah berusaha keras...

Dikarenakan FF YEWON yang semakin punah (?) oleh sebab itu aku juga berusaha buat YEWON disamping meneruskan FF kyusungku hehehe *nyengir*

Okay deh daripada banyak omong, ditunggu comment kalian ^^

Gomawo #hugs_Rae


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing :** YeWon – WonYe

**Other cast :** Kyuhyun, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae

**Disclaimer :** They are belongs to God, themselves and also their Parents, but This Story is mine!

**Lenght **: 2 – 2 [twoshot]

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Siwon yang polos harus dipertemukan dengan sesosok manis yang bekerja sebagai penghibur disebuah club malam.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**Cerita ini khusus untuk kalian semua yang kangen sama YEWON MOMENT ^~^ mianhae jika cerita pasaran ataupun tidak menarik, hahaha...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**INGAT!**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**Silahkah klik tanda silang disudut kanan atas sesegera mungkin jika kalian tidak berniat membacanya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO SIDERS! ^^**

.

* * *

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

"_Kau cemburu karena takut kami akan menyentuhnya lagi? Atau kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" Eunhyuk memicingkan mata._

_Siwon sendiri membuang tatapannya kearah lain, menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang terjadi, dia baik-baik saja."_

"_Ah... jeongmal? Kalau begitu bolehkah kita menemuinya?"_

"_TIDAK!" Sahut Siwon beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun bertanya. Ketiga temannya itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

"_Kau itu kenapa huh? Semenjak mengenalnya dan membawanya tinggal bersamamu, kau jadi aneh. Apa kau ada hubungan dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mencintainya?"_

_Ia langsung terdiam, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk ia jawab, benarkah ia sudah mencintai sosok Yesung? sosok yang selalu membuatnya kesal walau terkadang ia merasa nyaman ketika berada dekat dengannya._

.

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**My naughty Love Chapter 2[END]**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

"Uhuuk... apa ini?" Siwon yang kala itu masuk kedalam apartemennya langsung mengibas-ibaskan tangannya merasakan asap hitam yang mengepul cukup banyak diruangan itu.

Ia buru-buru melemparkan tasnya kesembarang tempat dan berlari menuju dapur karena asap itu seperti terarah dari dapur apartemennya. Ia mulai khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu, bukan karena takut apartemennya terbakar, tapi takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada seseorang yang berada diapartemennya itu.

"Yesung-ah!" serunya, berusaha menghilangkan asap yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Uhuukk..."

Siwon mendengar suara orang yang terbatuk, tak lama ia melihat Yesung berada didalam dapur yang sudah acak-acakan, bahkan asap hitam itu keluar dari tungku api yang mulai menyala besar.

"YA! YESUNG-AH!" Siwon berlari untuk mengambil alat untuk memadamkan api agar api tidak melahap seluruh isi apartemennya.

Lama setelah asap sudah mulai menghilang secara perlahan, Siwon melihat Yesung terduduk dipojok dapur, namja manis itu terlihat lemas dan terus terbatuk.

"Uhuukkk..."

"Yesung," Siwon mendekatinya dan berjongkok dihadapan namja manis itu, mengangkat dagunya hingga melihat wajah Yesung yang pucat tidak seperti biasanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini huh?"

Yesung mencoba menarik napas panjang, tersenyum paksa walau tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas karena terlalu lama menghirup asap hitam tadi.

"Mi...mianhae... hyung, tadi... aku mencoba... me...masak untukmu, tapi..."

"Sudah jangan dilanjutkan!" sahut Siwon yang merasa kasihan karena Yesung menjelaskannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggendong tubuh Yesung –bridal style- masuk kedalam kamar, membaringkan tubuh itu lalu ia mengambil duduk disisi ranjang, "Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu," ujarnya, membantu Yesung melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, tidak peduli walau obsidiannya sempat menatap takjub tubuh polos Yesung dihadapannya.

Saat ini ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung, "Mianhae hyung, aku... tidak bermaksud mengacaukan dapurmu." Ucapnya lirih, merasa menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, mulai sekarang jangan lagi mendekati dapur, kau mengerti?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan, "Uhuukk..." ia terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Minumlah dulu, ayo aku bantu." Siwon sedikit mengangkat kepala Yesung agar bisa meminum segelas air yang memang tersedia diatas nakas kamar itu.

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, menutup matanya sembari menarik napas panjang.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan keluar." Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamar itu sebelum akhirnya suara Yesung kembali menginterupsinya.

"Hyung..." ia menoleh, mendapati Yesung yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "Mianhae... dan... gomawo..."

Siwon tidak bergeming, ia lantas keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup perlahan pintu. Berjalan kearah dapur seraya mengacak surainya frustasi. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa membereskan kekacauan didapurnya ini.

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

Bruk_

Tubuh kekarnya ia hempaskan pada sandaran ranjang, menghela napas panjang sembari mengusap peluh yang terlihat dikening dan pelipisnya.

Hari yang begitu melelahkan baginya, setelah hampir beberapa jam ia membereskan kekacauan yang ada didapurnya, sekarang ini ia sudah bisa bernapas lega karena ia sukses membuat dapurnya kembali seperti semula.

"Eungh..." ia bergeliat pelan, menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Siwon berdiri, melangkah menuju kamar yang entah kenapa ingin sekali ia lihat. Perlahan namun pasti ia memutar knop pintu berwarna putih itu dan mendorongnya kebelakang.

Obsidiannya langsung fokus pada sosok manis yang kini tengah tenggelam dibalik selimut tebal diatas ranjang.

Awalnya ia hanya bermaksud untuk menatap dari pintu saja, tapi ia tidak sadar jika ternyata kakinya kini berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat. Wajah polos Yesung terlihat begitu tenang dan membuat setidaknya sebuah senyuman tipis melekat dibibir Siwon.

Ia duduk disisi ranjang, merapikan anak rambut yang terlihat tak beraturan dikening itu. 'Kenapa terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan huh?' batinnya.

Tidak sadarkah ia bahwa kini tangannya bergerak pelan membelai surai hitam namja manis itu. dan karena hal itu pula, sosok Yesung mulai membuka matanya perlahan, seperti tengah merasa terganggu dengan gerakan tangan Siwon disurainya.

"Eungh... hyung..." lirih Yesung.

Siwon yang baru saja tersadar akan keterkejutannya langsung menjauhkan tangan dan tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang. "Ye...Yesung... ah mianhae, apa aku menganggu tidurmu?"

Yesung tersenyum seraya bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sejenak menatap jam dinding lalu fokus lagi pada wajah tampan didepannya.

"Kau tidak tidur hyung? Apa aku yang membuatmu tidak tidur seperti ini." Wajahnya yang tadi sempat tersenyum seketika berubah menjadi cemas.

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan ucapan yang akan ia luncurkan beberapa menit lagi. Oh ia sedang berusaha kuat bertarung dengan pikirannya yang keras kepala. Terlihat sekali, tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras.

Yesung sadar akan hal itu, ia menatap tangan Siwon dengan perasaan getir, "Hyung-"

"Yesung." suara mereka bertabrakan, mengakibatkan obsidian Siwon dan onix Yesung kembali terkunci satu sama lain. "Mianhae..." ujar Siwon kemudian.

Yesung sendiri mengerutkan keningnya, tidak paham dengan ucapan Siwon. bukankah ia yang seharusnya meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ia mendengar ucapan 'maaf' dari Siwon?

"Hyung..."

"Mianhae aku sudah sangat bersalah, mianhae karena aku sudah berucap kasar padamu kapan hari."

Yesung terpaku beberapa saat, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Siwon akan meminta maaf padanya.

Lama ia terdiam dan membuat keheningan tercipta dikamar itu hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis, menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf hyung, aku pikir aku yang bersalah disini jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena sudah berucap kasar seperti itu kepadaku."

"Tapi aku sudah dengan bodohnya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu padamu Yesung-ah, kumohon maafkan aku." Tanpa sadar, Siwon menggenggam erat tangan mungil Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu." ia mengusap lembut punggung telapak tangan Siwon. "Aku minta maaf karena selama ini selalu menyusahkanmu hyung, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Ia menunduk untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mohon ajari aku cara untuk memasak agar aku tidak selalu merepotkanmu hyung." Kedua tangan Yesung berpaut seperti tengah memohon.

Siwon terdiam, ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat bagaimana namja manis didepannya itu memohon hingga tak lama akhirnya ia tersenyum, mengusap lembut surai hitam Yesung, "Kau serius dengan permintaanmu ini?"

Yesung lantas mengangguk antusias dengan senyumannya yang lebih lebar, "Jebal ajari aku hyung."

"Asal kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

Alisnya menyatu, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang sungguh membuat Siwon terpaku melihatnya. Demi apapun yang pernah Siwon lihat, wajah Yesung terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari apapun.

Sepersekian detik ia merasa jiwanya menghilang dari raganya, ia terpesona dengan sosok manis didepannya itu. kenapa Tuhan bisa dengan baiknya menciptakan makhluk sesempurna itu?

"Hyung... Siwon hyung..." Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Siwon hingga namja tampan itu sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"A...aku... hng..." bibirnya serasa beku, entah kenapa wajah Yesung seperti membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau ingin aku berjanji apa? kenapa kau diam?"

"Hng... Ye...yesung, jebal... jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu." lirihnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Yesung semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, kenapa Siwon semakin mundur kebelakang seperti takut akan Yesung, padahal ia yakin bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun pada Siwon. "Hyung, kau itu bicara apa?"

Siwon langsung berdiri dan menatap kearah lain, lebih tepatnya menghindari tatapan Yesung sejak tadi, "Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang, jika kau sudah baikan besok pagi, aku akan mengajarimu memasak." Terangnya, masih tanpa menatap sosok Yesung.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, Siwon melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, menutupnya pelan lalu bersandar pada pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Obsidiannya menutup, tangan kekarnya mengarah kedada sebelah kirinya, ada sesuatu disana, suatu rasa yang aneh, suatu rasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelum bertemu dengan Yesung.

Apa yang sedang dirasakan hatinya? Apakah ia masih bisa menyangkal bahwa mungkin hatinya kini mulai merangkai sebuah kalimat yang sangat sulit untuk bisa ia lontarkan?

Sebuah kalimat yang syarat akan makna, yang mungkin masih belum bisa ia pahami saat ini.

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

"Okay hari ini kau siap dengan pelajaran pertama?" Siwon merapikan apron yang ia kenakan, sedang Yesung mengangguk sambil ikut memakai apron yang sama seperti milik Siwon.

Siwon memberikan alat-alat dapur yang dibutuhkan kepada Yesung, lalu mulai memberi perintah kepada namja manis itu untuk memasak hal-hal yang mudah seperti membuat telur mata sapi.

Satu kali Yesung gagal melakukannya, dan Siwon hanya bisa menatap datar ketika Yesung tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya.

Dua kali masih tetap gagal, Siwon mulai menggerutu tidak jelas, kenapa hal semudah itu saja sangat sulit dilakukan Yesung? akhirnya ia meminta Yesung untuk mengiris bawang dan hasilnya, Siwon kebingungan saat Yesung menangis keras, matanya perih, uh! Sungguh perasaan Siwon bercampur aduk.

Beberapa jam mereka berada didalam dapur, dan kejadian-kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi, kejadian yang membuat Siwon maupun Yesung merasakan hal lain dihati mereka. Bertatapan secara tak sengaja, bersentuhan tangan ketika Siwon berusaha membantu Yesung mengangkat sebuah makanan, dan hal itu sungguh membuat mereka merasa bahagia.

Tidak sehari dua hari Siwon mengajari Yesung memasak dan membersihkan rumah. Selama itu pula kedekatan keduanya semakin terjalin, tak ayal ketika merasa lelah, secara tidak sadar keduanya tertidur disatu ranjang yang sama.

Dan ini sudah hari ke 6 Siwon mengajarinya memasak. Pagi ini ia tersenyum sumringah setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat sebuah nasi goreng diatas piring yang dihiasi oleh telur dan juga sayur-sayuran terhias diatas meja makan.

"Kau berhasil Yesung, kau hebat!" Siwon menepuk bahu Yesung, mengikuti namja manis itu tersenyum sembari menatap nasi goreng diatas meja.

"Kau mau mencobanya hyung? Aku pikir ini sangat enak." Yesung menyerahkan sepasang sendok dan garpu kearah Siwon, menunjukkan tampang memohon yang terlihat begitu manis dimata Siwon.

'Oh... Yesung! berhenti menunjukkan wajah seperti itu.' batinnya, selama Yesung berada disini, Siwon memang tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya, dan perasaannya itu semakin lama semakin aneh ketika kedekatannya dengan Yesung menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Siwon akhirnya mengangguk dan duduk dikursi meja makan, membiarkan Yesung masih berdiri disampingnya, menatap was-was ketika satu sendok masuk kedalam mulut Siwon.

"Otthae hyung?"

Siwon masih menguyah makanannya hingga semua tertelan, kemudian tersenyum menatap Yesung, "Enak, hanya saja sedikit keasinan." Ujarnya yang dibalas raut wajah kecewa dari Yesung, "Tenanglah Yesungie, satu kali lagi kau belajar, pasti rasanya akan sangat enak."

Tanpa sadar, Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Yesung yang berada diatas meja, dan apa tadi? Ia juga memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Yesungie? Uh... nama itu terdengar manis ketika Siwon mengucapkannya, beberapa saat jantung Yesung berdetak sangat cepat karena dua hal tersebut, apa jangan-jangan ia sudah gila? Apakah Siwon sudah membuatnya gila?

"Yesung, kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung yang sontak membuat namja manis itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa kau lelah? Sakit?"

Yesung menarik tangannya yang sempat digenggam Siwon lalu mundur kebelakang, "A...aniya hyung, mianhae." Ia menunduk, menutupi rona merah yang tiba-tiba terlihat diwajah manisnya. "A...aku kekamar dulu."

Yesung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang ada dimeja makan, masuk kedalam kamar dan terduduk lemas dibelakang pintu, memegangi jantungnya yang masih berdetak sangat cepat.

'Oh.. tuhan, ada apa ini? Apa aku menderita penyakit jantung?' batinnya, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sedang Siwon terlihat diam, menatap tangan kirinya yang tadi sempat menggenggam sebuah tangan mungil nan lembut yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, 'Apa benar aku jatuh cinta? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?'

Obsidiannya terlepas dari telapak tangannya, beralih pada pintu putih dimana didalam pintu itu tersembunyi sosok yang membuat hatinya bercampur aduk seperti ini. Bibir tipisnya mulai bergerak membentuk sebuah senyum meskipun sangat samar.

"Kim Yesung, kau membuatku gila!" lirihnya sembari mengacak surainya kasar.

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

"Kita membutuhkan beberapa daging dan bahan-bahan lainnya Yesungie," ujar Siwon sedari menatap berderet-deret bahan-bahan masakan yang ada ditempat mereka pijak saat ini, supermarket.

Yesung yang berada dibelakang Siwon mengangguk, kedua tangannya yang mendorong trolli besar cukup terkepal erat, tapi bukan karena ia marah Siwon memintanya membawa trolli itu, tapi lebih pada panggilan Siwon yang sukses membuat Yesung terus menunduk karena merasa wajahnya memanas.

Bruk!

"Akh!"

Yesung tersadar, ia baru saja menabrak tubuh Siwon yang berhenti mendadak didepannya dengan trolli yang ia bawa, wajar saja ia menabrak karena sedari tadi ia tidak fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya.

"Ah.. mianhae hyung, mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja." Ia membungkuk berulang kali setelah mendekati Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Yesung berulang kali dengan lembut, "Gwaenchana, kau harus fokus melihat kedepan Yesungie, apa kau takut menginjak semut huh?" kekeh Siwon yang lantas membuat Yesung menatapnya sembari menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Uh... kau manis sekali Yesungie!" Sekali lagi, tanpa sadar Siwon mencubit pipi Yesung dan sepersekian menit keheningan langsung menerpa keduanya.

Tidak sadarkah Siwon bahwa ia lagi-lagi membuat kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua? Secara tidak sengaja ia mengatakan fakta, fakta bahwa Yesung adalah namja super manis yang pernah ia temui.

Melihat rona merah semakin memenuhi wajah Yesung, sontak Siwon melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi masih mencubit pipi Yesung, saling membelakangi setelah tatapan mereka sudah tidak lagi bertabrakan.

.

Keduanya tengah duduk diatas hamparan pasir putih yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan diatas sana. Manik mereka menatap jauh hamparan laut yang membentang jauh disana. Sesekali sang namja manis memainkan pasir yang menutupi kakinya.

Sedang namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya memutar-mutar kaleng softdrink yang ia bawa. "Yesung..." ia bersuara, walau lirih namun masih terdengar ditelinga namja manis yang kini berhenti memainkan pasir itu.

Sejenak iris manis Yesung menatap wajah tampan disebelahnya, hanya sekilas karena ia merasa tidak kuat jika terus menatap wajah sempurna itu.

"Apa... kau pernah merasa jatuh cinta?" Siwon kini mengalihkan pandangannya, menoleh kesamping dimana Yesung duduk.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, Yesung menunduk sembari menghela napas, tak lama kemudian ia membalas tatapan Siwon, "Tidak." Tersenyum manis.

Terjadi sesuatu didalam perasaan Siwon, sedikit kecewa atau bahkan sangat kecewa dengan jawaban Yesung, "Oh..." hanya itu yang bisa diutarakan Siwon.

"Selama ini yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai hidupku, aku tidur dan melayani mereka pun sejujurnya tidak menggunakan hati, entah sadar atau tidak aku merasa hatiku masih terkunci sangat rapat untuk kalimat dan rasa yang dinamakan cinta." Terangnya.

Sesekali Siwon memandang wajah Yesung yang sering merubah raut wajahnya, terkadang memang ia begitu bahagia melihat senyum yang tercetak dibibir Yesung, tapi terkadang ia juga merasa sesak didadanya ketika harus menyadari bahwa mungkin Yesung tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

"Aku takut jatuh cinta, aku takut dengan kata-kata itu, aku takut terluka. Selama ini aku selalu melihat teman-temanku terpuruk hanya karena cinta." Yesung tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap Siwon, 'Walau sejujurnya, aku seperti yakin siapa yang bisa membuka kunci didalam hatiku, tapi aku tidak terlalu berharap jika orang itu adalah kau hyung.' Batinnya.

Keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat Siwon seperti menunduk setelah sebelumnya terkekeh, "Kenapa hyung?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, menatap Yesung lalu mengusap surai hitam itu, entah sejak kapan ia jadi sering mengusap kepala Yesung seperti itu. "Tidak, hanya saja..." Siwon menghentikan kalimatnya, tidak sebegitu yakin dengan rangkaian kalimat yang akan terlontar setelah ini.

"Hanya saja apa hyung?"

Ia lagi-lagi menggeleng lalu berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa, sudah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, udara semakin dingin." Tanpa menunggu Yesung berdiri, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa sepertinya aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padamu Yesung.'

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

Cklek!

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Siwon merenggangkan tubuhnya sembari meletakkan barang belanjaannya diatas meja makan, ia masih melupakan jika saat ini apartemen mereka terlihat gelap karena belum ada lampu yang meneranginya.

Siwon lantas berjalan untuk menyalakan lampu, dan matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang ada didalam apartemennya tersebut.

"Ka..kalian!" Siwon menunjuk 4 orang namja yang dengan santainya duduk disofa depan ruang TV apartemennya.

"Heish... Siwon-ah, lama sekali kau pulang huh? Dimana Yesung?" tanya namja bergummy smile sambil menatap sosok yang masih belum terlihat dibelakang Siwon.

Tak lama keempat namja yang duduk disofa itu tersenyum melihat Yesung masuk dengan barang belanjaan ditangannya.

"Annyeong Yesungie chagi, lama tidak bertemu." Donghae berseru yang lantas membuat Yesung yang awalnya menunduk kini menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, sungguh terkejut melihat ada 4 'mantan' pelanggannya berada disana.

"Yesungie, kau tahu kami begitu merindukanmu, sejak namja kuda ini membawamu pergi, kami jadi kehilangan sosok yang biasanya memuaskan kami kau tahu?" Kyuhyun berseringai, mendekati Yesung lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat, tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, dan apa itu tadi? Kenapa kalimat Kyuhyun begitu membuat Siwon ingin membunuh teman-temannya itu?

"Yesungie baby, bisakah malam ini kau melayani kami disini?"

Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk, sedang ketiga temannya tersenyum dan hal itu tidak berlaku pada Yesung yang terdiam tak melakukan apapun ataupun bereaksi.

"A...aku..."

"Kami akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau, atau jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu yang mewah, kami akan membelikannya."

"CUKUP!" Seru Siwon keras.

"Huh? Kau kenapa Siwon-ah? Tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu." sindir Donghae, ia melihat Siwon tengah menahan emosinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepada kalian bahwa Yesung sudah tidak lagi bekerja seperti itu?" desisnya.

Yesung yang mulai memahami situasi menatap fokus kearah Siwon, namja tampan itu mungkin kini sedang berusaha melindunginya dari teman-teman Siwon.

"Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, lagipula kami bertanya pada Yesung, kalaupun dia menerima permintaan kami, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"TAPI AKU BERHAK DONGHAE-AH!" napas Siwon memburu, menatap satu persatu teman-temannya. "Aku berhak! Yesung sudah tidak boleh bekerja seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Coba jelaskan kepada kami kenapa?" sahut Kibum tak kalah dingin. Onix kelamnya kini menusuk langsung pada obsidian Siwon.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun menambahi, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Sedang Yesung menggeleng pelan, 'Tidak, jangan katakan kau mencintaiku. Jangan membuat aku berpikir apa yang aku rasakan adalah benar, aku mohon!' batinnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabnya Siwon-ah? Jadi benar kau sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya?" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan setelah melipat kedua tangannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit tidak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mereka, masih sama-sama diam dan membuat keheningan terasa begitu pekat. "Kajja! Katakan apa benar-"

"IYA! IYA AKU MECINTAINYA, AKU MENCINTAI YESUNG! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA!"

DEG!

Mata Yesung melebar, barang belanjaan yang ia bawa terjatuh kelantai dan membuat kelima namja disana menatap kearahnya.

"Yesung, mianhae.. tapi aku-"

Yesung menggeleng keras, matanya memanas seperti ingin menangis namun ia tahu bukan disini tempat ia menangis, ia tidak mau terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan namja-namja itu.

Ketika Siwon menghampirinya dan bermaksud meraih tangannya, buru-buru Yesung menepis tangan kekar itu dan berlari meninggalkan apartemen dengan membanting pintu sangat keras, "YESUNG!"

Siwon menatap sadis keempat temannya yang terdiam dan berlari keluar dari apartemen untuk menyusul Yesung, meninggalkan namja-namja yang kini menunduk sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Akhirnya dia menyadari perasaannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus, jadi rencana kita tidak sia-sia bukan?" Donghae menepuk bahu Eunhyuk kemudian tertawa.

"Tapi kenapa Yesung malah berlari?" Kyuhyun menatap heran pintu yang sudah tertutup itu.

"Sepertinya Yesung hanya terkejut karena apa yang dirasakannya akhirnya terbalas." Sahut Kibum lalu menyambar remote tv disampingnya.

.

"Yesung! Yesung aku mohon berhenti!" Siwon akhirnya meraih tangan mungil itu, menariknya dan membawa tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya, "Aku mohon jangan lari, dengarkan aku!" bisiknya.

Yesung memberontak, ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon namun cukup sulit, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak akan pernah!" sang namja tampan semakin merapatkan pelukannya, tidak peduli jika hal itu bisa membuat namja manis dipelukannya kehabisan napas.

"Lepaskan aku, jebal..." suara Yesung melemah, tidak lagi memberontak seperti sebelumnya. "Katakan apa yang kau katakan tadi adalah bohong, katakan... aku hanya salah dengar kan? Semua itu tidak benar?"

Siwon merasakan baju bagian depannya basah, dan ia yakin kini Yesung tengah menangis. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, menangkupkan wajah manis itu dengan jarak pandang yang terlampau sangat dekat, bahkan napas keduanya saling berbaur satu sama lain.

"Lihat mataku, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Apa yang aku katakan tadi hanya omong kosong? Coba tatap aku Yesung!" Siwon mencoba membuat Yesung fokus pada matanya, karena sedari tadi titik pandang Yesung selalu mengarah kearah lain. "Yesung tatap mataku!" dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, Siwon melihat bagaimana onix cerah Yesung menatap obsidiannya dengan aliran liquid yang tidak mau berhenti.

Tidak ada kebohongan disana, tidak ada canda disana, semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna, semuanya terlihat begitu jujur, tapi kenapa Yesung sangat takut menyadarinya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Aku bukan orang yang terbaik untukmu hyung, kumohon jangan aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi sempurna untukmu." Ia menunduk walau kedua tangan Siwon masih menangkupkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi sempurna disisiku, kau hanya perlu terus mendampingiku, dengan begitu kita akan saling melengkapi Yesung, ku mohon."

Yesung menggeleng pelan, ia sungguh takut perasaan Siwon saat ini hanyalah perasaan semata, dan lama setelah ini ia yakin Siwon pasti akan meninggalkannya. Bukankah itu yang ia lihat pada teman-temannya selama ini yang terpuruk karena cinta?

"Aku namja kotor, kau tahu kan? Kau melihatnya sendiri ketika bagaimana teman-temanmu itu menyentuhku didepan matamu, apa itu belum cukup? Kau seseorang yang sangat sempurna, bila harus dibandingkan, aku hanya sebuah sampah yang menghalangi pandangan orang-orang sepertimu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak seperti itu, dimataku kau adalah orang yang sangat sempurna, kau sempurna karena kau sudah membuatku sadar apa itu cinta, kau yang membuatku tertawa setiap hari walau terkadang kau menyebalkan." Sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar yang membuat Siwon sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya airmata Yesung sudah mulai berkurang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Siwon pada akhirnya. Kini keduanya lagi-lagi bertatapan, masih membiarkan tubuh keduanya terpantau sangat dekat.

"Aku..." Yesung benar-benar kesulitan dalam berucap, bila saja ia bisa, ia ingin hatinya saja yang mengatakan kebenaran dan membiarkan bibirnya tetap terkunci seperti ini.

"Yesung, kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Hyung... aku..."

"Yesung aku mohon jawab aku!"

Perlahan Yesung melepaskan kedua tangan Siwon yang menangkupkan kedua pipinya, lalu sedikit menjaga jarak dari Siwon, "Apa kau tidak malu mempunyai kekasih kotor sepertiku?" ia menunduk lagi, sepertinya saat ini lantai terlihat begitu indah dibanding ketampanan Siwon.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, kau tidak seperti itu, dimataku kau itu sempurna, dan jika kau mengatakan aku adalah namja sempurna, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga bahwa..." sejenak Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu Yesung menatapnya seperti saat ini.

Namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum sedikit lebar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku akan benar-benar merasa menjadi namja yang sempurna jika kau bersanding denganku didepan altar."

DEG!

Onix Yesung membulat, apakah benar apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Ia memang sedikit merasa ragu, tapi didalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa begitu bahagia.

Siwon merogoh sesuatu dikantung celananya, sesuatu yang memang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ia mencintai Yesung.

"Yesung, would you marry me?" dengan lembutnya, ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna perak dihadapan Yesung, membukanya perlahan hingga terlihat ada dua buah cincin bermatakan sapphire blue bertengger didalam kotak tersebut.

Yesung serasa kehabisan kata-kata, ia tidak percaya bahwa Siwon akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. "H...hyung, kau-"

"Aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu, aku rasa itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, aku ingin langsung menjadikanmu istriku Kim Yesung." terangnya.

Onix Yesung kembali terasa buram karena cairan yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya, ia menatap bergantian obsidian Siwon dan cincin tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan rasa cintaku akan selalu bertambah setiap detiknya untukmu, hanya untukmu..."

Sudah cukup! Kata-kata Siwon sungguh membuat Yesung ingin mati. Untuk kesekian kalinya, liquid itu kembali mengalir. Yesung menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apa kau mau menjadi pendampingku selama hidupku?" tanya Siwon lagi, ia tidak akan pernah lelah bertanya jika Yesung belum juga memberinya jawaban pasti.

Lagi-lagi hal yang sangat dibenci Siwon terjadi, hening yang begitu pekat. Membiarkan suara-suara tetesan liquid terdengar ditelinga Siwon. Mungkin Siwon memang tidak boleh terlalu berharap, ia mulai sedikit ragu dengan hatinya saat ini, Yesung mungkin...

-Tidak akan membalas cintanya.

Ia terseyum samar, menutup kembali kotak berisi sepasang cincin yang sedari tadi ia sodorkan kearah Yesung. Siwon menghela napas berat, kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, "Arraseo, aku tidak akan-"

Dan tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Siwon sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika punggungnya kini menabrak dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Dan bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat ketika ada seseorang memeluknya seerat ini.

"Kau bodoh! Kau pasti mengira aku tidak mencintaimu, kan?"

Baritone lembut itu, Siwon tidak salah dengar. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut, seorang namja yang menenggelamkan kepalanya didada kekar Siwon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung, sangat mencintaimu, sungguh."

Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Siwon mendapatkan jawaban yang begitu mengejutkan. Raut wajah Siwon yang semula datar kini mulai berubah, antara senang, sedih, terkejut, semua menjadi satu.

Ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Yesung, "Kim Yesung... jeongmal gomawo, saranghae..." ujarnya terus menerus.

Yesung mengangguk antusias didalam pelukan itu, membiarkan lehernya basah dan ia yakin pasti hal itu karena Siwon tengah menangis saat ini. "Bantu aku menjadi sempurna untukmu, aku akan berusaha keras."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, membalas senyuman manis yang kini bertengger dibibir mungil Yesung, "Kita hanya perlu saling mencintai, dan itu akan menjadikan kita sempurna..."

Dan tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Yesung ketika bibir tipis Siwon membungkam lembut bibir Yesung, melumatnya lembut diiringi liquid kebahagiaan yang masih terlihat diwajah keduanya.

Membiarkan keempat namja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berhigh five karena akhirnya mereka melihat bagaimana cinta itu bersatu dengan sangat sempurna.

.

.

**::_My naughty Love_::**

.

.

Suasana masih terlihat hening pagi itu, hanya ada suara burung-burung yang seakan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk sepasang namja yang kini masih menautkan bibir itu. seolah-olah mereka tidak peduli jika harus kehabisan napas setelah melakukan hal itu.

Sang namja manis merapatkan kedua tangannya dileher sang namja tampan, sedang tangan kekar namja tampan melingkar possessive dipinggang namja manis.

Posisi yang dibilang sangat strategis dan menguntungkan bagi sang namja tampan, karena kini namja manis yang sudah menyandang gelar nyonya Choi itu duduk dipangkuan suaminya.

"Akh! Baby!" sang namja tampan memaksa untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu, menutupi bibirnya yang terasa sakit. Sedang istrinya terkekeh tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dileher sang suami. "Kenapa menggigit lidahku?"

Yesung masih terkekeh, mengusap kedua pipi Siwon sembari wajahnya yang semakin ia dekatkan, menggesek-gesekkan hidung keduanya, "Itu salahmu karena kau tidak mau melepaskan bibirku babbo."

Siwon kembali merapatkan kedua tangannya dipinggang sang istri, tanpa menghentikan gesekan diantara hidung keduanya, sesekali Siwon mengecup lembut bibir tipis yang begitu candu baginya.

"Bibirmu sangat manis, aku menyukainya." Yesung mengerucutkan bibir, lantas menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon sembari memutar tubuhnya, menatap hamparan langit diatas sana yang dihiasi oleh burung-burung yang berterbangan.

Mengindahkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan disisi mereka. "Baby," Siwon meletakkan dagunya dibahu Yesung ketika istrinya yang masih duduk dipangkuannya kini duduk membelakanginya.

"Hmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya seduktive.

Yesung terkekeh, sedikit melirik kearah Siwon yang memejamkan mata, menikmati derai angin yang berpadu dengan aroma tubuh Yesung, "Aku tahu itu, kau hampir mengucapkannya setiap menit."

Berganti Siwon yang tertawa renyah, ia membuka matanya, sedikit memiringkan kepala setelah mengecup ceruk leher Yesung, "Kau bosan mendengarnya?"

Yesung mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa..." ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, menyandarkan tubuh kekar Siwon kearah pohon besar yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran Siwon.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak membelai surai dan wajah Siwon, "Hanya merasa apa baby? Kenapa tidak melanjutkan kalimatmu?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" Yesung berseringai, sungguh membuat Siwon semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Tentu, aku sangat ingin tahu."

Dengan nakalnya, Yesung mendekatkan wajah manisnya, mengecup setiap inchi wajah tampan Siwon hingga singgah dibibir tipis itu, melumat pelan kemudian kembali membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka.

"Aku merasa, aku adalah namja yang sempurna karena setiap menit ada seseorang yang selalu mengatakan cinta kepadaku."

Siwon tersenyum lebar, menarik tengkuk Yesung untuk kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

"Kau memang kesempurnaan yang melengkapi hidupku Choi Yesung." ujarnya disela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas. "Aku sangat.. sangat.. dan sangat mencintaimu.."

Tersenyum dibalik semua itu, keduanya semakin larut dalam ciuman panjang nan panas, menghiraukan bahwa kini mereka tengah berada disebuah bukit, menyatukan tubuh mereka dibawah lindungan pohon besar dan juga kicauan burung diatas sana.

"Nado... jeongmal saranghaeyo... Choi Siwon..."

.

.

* * *

I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am, when I am with you. _**– Roy Croft**_

* * *

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

Yihaaaaaaaaaa.. awalnya ini hanya oneshot, tapi ya... tau sendiri kalo aku gk bisa ngetik pendek, jadi akhirnya sepanjang ini deh, jadi 2 chap kkk~

Bagaimana? Kurang fluff? Kurang romantic? Ya.. ya.. ya.. aku tidak bisa membuat semacam itu *nyengir* tapi ya.. ini kado buat kalian semua yang kangen sama Yewon :D

Okay.. terima kasih udah baca n review...

Next! Review lagi okay XD

#Hugs_Rae

.

.

* * *

**Big thanks for ^^**

**Jae dy** | Ajib4ff| **Yebaby071** | Kinandya | **Miszshanty05** | Yesunghyunggue90 | **Pricilia3424** | Ayyes |** Vilsha SparkClouds** | Nakazawa Ryu | **Ucuclouds **| Rina afrida | **SasaClouds** | Gadishae | **Edelweis** | Missjelek | **Yeon** | Dindataurusz | **Mitha3424** | Ikhaasan | **Cloud246** | 24 | **aKyuCloud** | Asha Lightyagami kisslicksucks | **TrinCloudSparky**u | Won | **Spfly3024** | Satya | **Jy **| CloudsYesungie | **Ysismine** | Yeyepapo | | Nierin | **Veeclouds** | | **Lee minji elf** | Yanie | **Mukhaclouds** | Wonkyusung | **Kim yehyuk** | Ryani clouds | **LangitMerah311 **| Hera3424 | **fifa haslinda** | and all guest


End file.
